Bad Wolf's Baby
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: What if Rose Tyler actually was pregnant that day standing on the beach, and she didn't know. Or did she? this story follows the life of Rose Tyler as she discovers she's carrying her Doctor's child. But did she know when standing on the beach? Updated: Sundays
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hi, so this is one of my Doctor Who fanfictions (one of many) and I decided to upload it because I got bored and I really like Doctor who so yeah here it is. R&R?**

**Told in Rose's POV**

* * *

_"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby." I said. He then smiled_

_"You're not?" I shook my head and chuckled_

_"No Mum is. Three months gone. More Tyler's on the way." I smiled and so did he._

I awake with a lurch and I look around, I'm still in my bedroom, new world. Three weeks after that day, that day that I told a horrible lie on the beach, though it couldn't have been a lie if I didn't know it right? I don't know honestly, why does everything have to be so complicated. I sigh and then place a gentle hand over my stomach, it's slightly swelled but nothing noticeable yet. No one knows yet, I took the test after work yesturday, it was quite an interesting experiance, but not strange. I still remember the moment when I saw the results. I then stand up and head to my bathroom.

I run the tap and fill a large glass of water and finish it in one gulp. I let out a deep breath and then look in the mirror. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep this a secret. Mum's going to find the test in the bin and then she's going to get suspicious. She'll question me on everything, but I already know who the father is. The Doctor is the father of my baby and he'll never know about his child. He deserves to know, somehow. I then head back to bed and gently lay down and wait until the dawn rises. Oh god Mum's never going to forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your wonderful feedback with the first chapter! r&r?**

* * *

I wake up and I hear Mum in the kitchen. I sigh and then get up, today was going to be a long day. I walk out into the hallway and into the kitchen. She's fussing around, she never lets the staff cook breakfast.

"Morning Rose!" she says smiling and seeing me. I smile half-heartedly and then she says, "Okay, what's with the moping, you've been like that since yesterday at lunch. And have you gained weight?" I blush and say,

"I'm fine Mum." grumbling slightly.

"Rose seriously, you never have this much attitude." She says handing me a plate of pancakes,

"Mum I'm 21, I can cook my own breakfast." I say a bit sharply. She lookd at me and says,

"Rose Marion Tyler, I do not have to let you live here, you could go and find your own place. After all you are 21." snapping. I sigh and then take my fork and pretend like I'm eating my pancakes. taking a few bites and picking at the rest. "Rose, is there something you want to tell me." I stop and my heart picks up.

"No, why?" I ask

"Well the maids were cleaning yesterday and they found a pregnancy test in the bin. It's not mine, my doctor told me. And none of them maids claimed to me and you're the only other female in the household." She says and I start to panic. I didn't want to tell her not yet.

"Well it must be one of the maids, because it's not mine that's for sure. I'm single Mum, who could the father possibly be if I was pregnant." I say and she looks at me and I blush, "Mum, I told you. Nothing went on between me and the Doctor." again, another lie. Two lies in one minuet, god this is horrible.

"Okay and oh, by the way. You have you're Doctor's appointment today." She said. She had made me a doctor's appointment because I had thrown up the other day, another reason why I took the test. I nod and then finish my pancakes and go to get ready.

I get dressed in a nice pair of shorts that still fit and my union jack t-shirt with some flip flops. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail, being too lazy to do anything else. I slip into the car and then Mum bombardiers me with questions,

"So what have you noticed different lately?" She asks me,

"Oh I don't know, I wake up throwing up every morning, and then throughout the day am cranky. It's very easy to get on my nerves lately." I say and then she nods and we pull into the parking lot.

A slim female enters the room and says,

"Hello Rose! How are we doing today, feeling sick at all?" She's tall, very thin and has curly brown hair that's down to her waist pulled back into a low ponytail. I actually do feel like I'm going to hurl any moment. I nod and then say,

"Just a bit yeah."

"Okay now since this is your first appointment with us we need you to fill out this form." She says handing me a clipboard and a pen, "Call me when you're done." She says and then leaves.

I fill out all of the information but then stop on a question, 'Sexually Active?' 'Last date engaged in sexual intercourse' I then put down a No and I truthfully but down the date that the Doctor and I had, well, yeah. I still remembered it.

_We had just entered the TARDIS from the Olympics. I was so glad that he was back and safe that I just kissed him, full on the mouth. I grabbed both sides of his face and pulled it towards me and our lips met. He did seamed a bit shocked at first, but kissed me back, his hands finding my waist. He pulled me closer and I closed the gap between our bodies. We kiss until we have to stop of breathe. I look into his eyes and I can see his question._

"_Are you sure Rose?" He asks me. I nod and say,_

"_Yes."And our lips join again, we make our way down the TARDIS hallway to a grand bedroom. I take off his jacket and start to unbutton his shirt and his hands work their way up my shirt and it's slipped over my head, leaving me with no top, just a bra. I take off his shirt and then slip out of the jeans I was wearing and take off his belt buckle. Then he places me gently on the bed and kisses my lips, my neck and my shoulders. I smile and then say,_

"_Doctor?"_

"_Hm?" He mutters as he moves his lips up my neck to my ear._

"_I love you." I whisper and then place his lips on mine again._

"Wait Rose you were in space at that date." Mum says. She was reading over my shoulder, again.

"Mum, I believe that it's my life and not yours." I say, slightly snappy.

"But Rose if you are saying that something went on between you two that means-" She starts

"Shut up Mum!" I yell getting suddenly angry. She looks at me and then says,

"Rose Marion Tyler I am trying to help you. You do understand that because you two had sex then you could be pregnant."

"Yes Mum I know! You don't think that I've been watching for that? You don't think I haven't taken a test? Did you even think for a second that there was a reason I didn't tell you? Because there was, I'm scared Mum! That test was mine, I threw it in the bottom of the bin so you wouldn't find it. I took it after work yesterday because I missed my period and I was sick. I'm just terrified that if the test was right and I'm not just imagining things, that I'll do something wrong. And if I do something wrong I'm never going to forgive myself because he has no family they all died. His wife and his kids, they all died in the war and if something happens to this baby and it's my fault, that'll be just as bad." I say and then just break down into tears. Putting the pen and clipboard down and covering my face with my eyes. Why did he have to leave, did he even love me back? He never said it, he never said the words. I did, twice.

I just miss him so much...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I didn't know how fast this would become popular and please if you see any errors in my spelling or facts please let me know (this recently happened in my other story and I am so thankful that the person spoke up, thank you again if they're reading this :D)**

**R&R? Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

**(Okay so I'm going to change the storyline a little bit, Rose did know that she was pregnant when she was talking to the doctor on the beach, but lied and said it was her mom, it's getting too confusing having two pregnant woman in one story. Yeah sorry about any confusion XP)**

* * *

Well that doctor's appointment turned into an ultrasound appointment. I'm at most three months if even that she had said and then she gave me all of these pamphlets as well as book and article titles for how to take care of myself. The next thing I know I'm at Torchwood, in the room where I last saw him, well technically.

I walk up to the wall and place my ear and hand against it and let my tears fall, it feels like he's right there with me. I can feel him somewhere in this room, I swear it's like, he's beside me, but closer. It's weird, but it feels nice. I close my eyes and take a deep breathe and start to talk,

"I'm pregnant, I wish you could know. I don't know how though." Then my mobile rings, wait. My mobile! The TARDIS called my phone many times and it still had that transmitter that allowed it to call anywhere and anything throughout time and space. I ignore the call from Mum and then start brainstorming. If I could bring up my call history for the last two years and then search through it then maybe I could find a number to call the TARDIS on, it was a long shot. But I don't care. I am going to find him and he's going to find me.

I get home and run right to my computer and then grab my mobile and plug it into my computer. I bring up my call history and start browsing through it. Mum comes in mid search and then asks,

"Rose what are you doing?" looking at me like I'm crazy,

"Not now Mum, I'm a bit busy." I say

"With what?" She asks

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just- what do you need?" I look up at her she smiles and then says,

"I was wondering if you were going to come with me and your father?"

"Where are you going?" I ask still scrolling

"We're going out to dinner to meet a few friends from your Dad's work." She says

"I'm sorry Mum but I'm busy right now, sorry." I say and then she says,

"Okay the door's locked, we'll ring you when we're on the way home." and then comes in and kisses my head. I smile and keep searching.

It takes five hours but I finally find the number I'm looking for TARDIS. I take a deep breathe and then press the call button. I hold it up to my ear, sitting on my bed and then after five minuets of ringing someone picks up,

"Hello?" He asks and I breath for a few moments, "Who's calling? This is the Doctor speaking, 10th regeneration-" and at that point I hang up. And then start sobbing, how can I tell him? He'll be heartbroken, it's just better that way. I then hear my phone, buzz I pick up and then I hear his voice again, "Who is this, I will keep calling this phone until I get an answer. Who are you and how did you get this number?" He asks. I then just start to sob. "Oh, um Miss? Are you alright, I didn't mean to yell I just- sorry?" He says and then I just sob even harder. I then choke out,

"I love you." Before hanging up and this time, my phone doesn't ring again. I just can't bring myself to tell him, I know that it's unfair, but what else am I going to do. If I tell him over the phone that I lied to his face about his child? I wish that I could just see him again, just see him and hold him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, already 25 followers with only three chapters, this is surprising XD well enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Two months, and I still can't tell him, I've tried calling him three times, each time hanging up in tears. I'm sitting on the couch when my phone buzzes I'm eating ice cream and the baby's fussy today. I groan and then pick up my phone without checking the caller ID

"Hello? You've reached Rose Tyler. And in case you're Margret, no I haven't let the doctor tell me the gender of the baby my reasoning is none of your business" I say with my mouth full of ice cream

"Rose?" I hear him ask. I then drop my phone and start to shake, "Rose!?" He yells from the phone. "Rose how have you been calling me?! ROSE!" He shouts from the phone, I can tell that he sounds about to cry. I pick up my phone and am about to say something when I start to sob. "Rose Tyler is that really you?" He asks softly his voice cracking. I nod and then in between sobs I say,

"Yes." And then I can tell that he's crying.

"Doctor-?" I hear a female voice ask,

"Martha I said I was busy." He snaps and then I hear the girl leave. "How can you be calling this number?" He asks me

"You called me once, I went back into my call history and called you back. But when you first picked up I got scared so I hang up. The last three times I didn't know what to say or how to tell you. And then you called me just now and I thought you were my work partner and she kept asking about the baby so I was telling her to buzz of and that it's my kid-" I start and then he cuts me off.

"Wait Rose you're pregnant?" He asks. I then realize how much I had just said in the last sentance. I hit my forehead with my spoon and say,

"Yes, I am pregnant, not Mum. It was me, and I couldn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react but I felt so bad and I wanted to tell you so I called you and obviously that failed."

"Well tell Mickey congratulations for me." He says now and I can tell he's smiling, "You'll make a wonderful mother Rose." I then feel a pang of guilt and say,

"But it's not Mickey's kid. I'm still single haven't even really talked to a guy, but the old guy that works at the bagel shop." and then I hear the phone drop again.

"Doctor will you stop dropping that phone! You're gonna break it." I hear the voice of who must be Martha. "Doctor? Are you alright you're a little pale, and green. Do you need a basin?" She asks.

"Martha GO!" He says trying to shout, but I can tell he's about to either cry, be sick or both. "Rose Tyler I am so sorry, I am so so so sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen, I should have made sure that we were safe before letting you get to me. Rose Tyler I don't know what to say or to do. But I know that I love you. I love you so much and I am going to get back to you. If we're talking then somehow there is a crack between the void because you're in another universe, I only gave you the pack so you could talk within the one universe. But somehow we're communicating which either means that I'm really thick, or very clever." He says I then grab my work computer and I can hear him cranking knobs,

"I'm attaching my phone to the computer and putting it on speaker." I say and then put it on speaker and put it into my laptop.

It takes a few hours but we then get that ultimately there is a small crack, one that won't get bigger or smaller, but it is very small. Maybe not big enough for the TARDIS, but I lie to you not these were his exact words,

"Rose Marion Tyler I will get back to you no matter what. I will be there for you and the baby. I promise." He had said and then I hear the female again,

"Doctor, what baby?" She asks. He groans and then says,

"Martha Rose,Rose Martha. Martha, Rose is Pregnant and I'm the father so I need to get back to them."

"But take me home first. Wait pregnant? Doc-" Martha says.

"Speaking of home, Mum's going to be home any second and if she finds out I'm talking to you over the phone, then she's going to wan-" i begin but then Mum comes in,

"Rose who's on the phone."

"Hello Jackie!" The Doctor says. Mum looks at me and then takes the phone from me and says,

"Doctor! I swear if you don't get your thin alien ass over here to support Rose I will hunt you down myself. Don't think that you could just use her and then abandon her. She loves you and she cries because you don't know and that you were going to be mad because she didn't tell you sooner. I swear if her baby has seven heads I am going to personally chop your pretty little head off of your shoulders and kill you myself."

"Mum that'll be enough." I say taking my phone back.

"Yep, that was the few words I guess." He says and then I laugh but start to cry again.

"I miss you." I say softly and he the says,

"Rose I will be there, I promise." And it's almost as if I can feel him wrap me in his warm embrace. I nod and then he says, "I'm going to hang up now, okay."

"I love you." I say

"Rose Tyler I-" he begins but then the reception is cut off, my phone battery just died. I start to sob even harder


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I know last chapter was a bit on the quick side, but I thought that I should have Rose let the Doctor know, but that doesn't mean that he's going to get there right away. :P**

* * *

I plug my phone in and then look out the window, what was life coming to these days? I then realize that I really really want chips. But not just any chips, the chips from the cafe down the street.

"Mum I'm going out." I say and then scamper around to my room to get ready.

"Where?" She asks poking her head in the door as I finish pulling my shirt down over my bust.

"The new cafe down the street, it has really good chips. I was there last week." I say as I decide whether to put my hair down or keep it up.

"I'm going 'round to Suzy's, are you sure you don't want to come." She asks.

"Mum who's Suzy?" I ask confused finally putting it into a tiny ponytail

"She's the woman who moved into the house next door. She's very nice has a son that's around your age, Ronald his name is." She says.

"I'll pass." I say

"Are you sure, Rose I have a bad feeling about leaving you alone. The staff have the day off, I'm at least a mile away and your dad's at work." she says

"Mum, I'm fine. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm helpless." I say and then kiss her cheek before grabbing the car keys and walking out of the door.

I walk out and back to the car with my chips in hand. As I pass by people look at me, and then glance at my hand. Some of them nod and some of them make weird noises. Yes I was pregnant and not married why can't people wrap their minds around that? I get into the car and drive the short drive to the house. When I get out I start walking towards the house, but there must have been a rock or something, because I tripped and landed right front first. I feel a pain from my stomach and my eyes start to tear up. I slowly get up and place a hand on my swelled stomach and then remember the baby. I drop the chips and get back into the car. I needed to get to the doctor, it shouldn't have hurt. I had tripped the previous week, and the baby was fine, kicking in protest but it didn't hurt. Why did this one?


	6. Chapter 6

**okay now I know you hate me right now, but please keep reading this :D**

* * *

I walk up to the desk, my arm wrapped protectively around my bump and then when the receptionist looks at me and starts to ask,

"How may I-" I cut her off and say,

"I tripped and it hurt." She nods and then she asks,

"When was the last time you were in here, when I was around three months if that even."

"How far along are you now?" She asks

"Five months maybe." I say. The baby still hasn't kicked and it's all my fault. If I would have watched where I was stepping I would have seen the rock, I wouldn't have tripped and I would be home and both of us would be safe.

"Do you want to call the baby's father?" She asks. I shake my head and say,

"No, I just want to know if they're alright. They still haven't moved or kicked." My eyes filling with tears. The receptionist then goes back and says,

"We're dealing with a possible miscarriage what should I say to her?" To someone, oh my god what if I did have a miscarriage, I suddenly feel myself start to shake and the room goes fuzzy. The receptionist looks at me and then says, "And the mother is in shock." I hear a muffled answer but can't make it out. I then feel a hand on my arm and I'm taken into a room.

The same doctor that checked me out last time was doing me again. She looks at me and says,

"Miss. Tyler, do you know how this could have happened?" I sniff and can't respond. My mouth opens and nothing but a sob comes out and I just start sobbing uncontrollably and shaking. She sighs and says, "Well we'll have a look. But you need to relax and calm down." and then I nod and start to take deep breathes. Then she has me lie down and she takes out the ultrasound machine. I feel so nervous and scared and just everything balled up into one. I then sit up and then say,

"Wait! Can I-I call my Mum?" She nods and then we walk to the phone. It rings for a minuet and then she picks up.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Mum, can you come to the doctor's office?" I ask.

"Why? Wait Rose are you crying?" She asks.

"I just need you to come." I say and then she hangs up and 10 minuets later she's in the front.

She grips my hand and lets me hug her as they check the baby. I sob into her shoulder until I hear a noise, the noise of the baby's heartbeat. I look at the doctor and she's smiling.

"Looks like the baby's alive and any permanent damage isn't visible at the moment we'd have to wait until later on." I feel relief flood over me. I relax back in my chair and I put my hands on my stomach, my baby was alright. My baby was alive and healthy. I smile and then I think of the Doctor, my Doctor. Our baby was alright. I let out a laugh and then hug Mum again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, make sure that you go and take the poll on what gender the baby should be! It's shown on my profile page. Please go vote so I don't have to choose myself. And thank you for so many of you reading, favoriting, and following this story so fast. Long Live 10Rose! :D**

**R&R? please and thank you :)**

* * *

He's still not here, it's been almost three months since I last called him and he's still not here. I'm eight bloody months with his kid and he's still not around. Mum's just about having a fit, I won't let the doctor for the baby tell me the gender, I want it to be a surprise. I'm sitting in the park, with one of my mates from work Margret.

"I can't believe he's still not here. You called him what, three months ago? How long does traveling the world take?" She says starting to ramble on and on. I sigh and keep eating my chips, after a while I feel the anger build up in me, and then explode.

"Margret shut-up! My god I can't even think! You just talk and talk and talk and it's so annoying!" I snap. She's quiet and then says,

"Sorry-"

"No not sorry, just be quiet and let me have some quiet! You're as bad as my Mum. He'll get here when he gets here!" I say and then we're both quiet.

"I was just trying to help." She says. I sigh and then say,

"I know Margret I'm just confused. I haven't heard from him and he doesn't answer his phone and I love him so much, but he hasn't been calling or letting me know he's okay and I just feel horrible and I don't know how much longer I can stay so committed to him. I'm just so scared." and I feel tears build up in my eyes and start to fall. Margret hugs me and the baby kicks. I smile and hug Margret back.

"Rose he'll come 'round. Trust me, Marcus did and look where we are now." She says. Margret had just gotten married to her boyfriend of eight years Marcus and was ten weeks pregnant with her first child. I smile and then say,

"Thank you for being here. Margret." Her phone beeps and she reads a text,

"Well I've got to get going, Marcus requests my presence at his work." She says and then we head our separate ways.

I'm in the shop shopping for last minuet baby supplies when I hear a noise. A noise that's been ringing in my ears for months. I drop what I was looking for and walk out onto the busy streets, he wouldn't park it here. I then walk as fast as I can to the park and look around and see it in the open field. That bright blue police box, the TARDIS. I smile and wait for him to come out. But instead of him, a red haired lady comes out,

"Oi Doctor, get your stick figure self out here I think we've landed." She says, into the TARDIS. I'm standing under the shade of a tree and it's a cloudy day so I don't think he can see me. He gets out and looks around, he grabs a newspaper. "So where the hell are we."

"Earth, July 2007" he skims through it and then says, "But I have to be sure of something." He then walks over to Mrs. Parks, a nice little old lady.

"Oh hello!" Mrs. Parks says smiling.

"Hello, have you ever heard of Pete Tyler?"

"Oh yes! He's quite a nice chap, his wife Jackie is such a gem. Have you met his daughter Rose? Went traveling young and recently came back. She's very pregnant but still very beautiful. It's a shame she doesn't get over the man that knocked her up. Says that she'll wait for him the rest of her life if she needs to. " She says. I see the Doctor's face fill up with an unreadable emotion.

"Wait, we're going to see Rose?" Donna asks.

"Yes, I'm looking for Rose. I'm trying to get back to her and oh it worked!" The Doctor says obviously excited/

"Wait but she's preg- DOCTOR!" She says realizing something and then hitting him hard.

"Hey it wasn't my fault- well I guess it was. But Donna it's complicated. I told her I'd find her and I have no idea how long it's been for her for all I know she could have already had the kid! My kid. My child, my son or daughter. Donna all of my children and my wife died in the Time War. If I loose Rose, and this child then it's like that all over again." He says grabbing her shoulders with his hands. She then hugs him and says,

"We'll find her. Just give me a description and I'll head out. Call me on that phone Martha gave you if you have any questions, I entered my number on it last night."

"This tall, blonde. Most likely either very pregnant or with an infant child. Daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler. Works at Torch-" He starts but that's when I step out of the shade and our eyes make contact.

We just stare at each other.

"Oh my god that's here isn't it!" Donna says. The Doctor has tears filling up in his eyes but he's trying not to let them show. After a while he just says,

"Oh Rose Tyler come here." and he runs towards me. I run towards him as fast as I can and then when we meet we hug, or as best as we can with the baby bump, (more like a small planet in my stomach). Then I grab the sides of his face and kiss him. He kisses me back and for a second it's just us. Our lips fit perfectly together and glided over each other with such ease. Creating so much love and affection and everything like that fill up inside of me until I feel like my heart's going to explode. I can feel tears start to run down my cheeks, pouring out of my eyes nonstop. I don't want this to end. And if it's a dream I never want to wake up, ever again.

When we separate I just break down into sobs and he holds me. We just stand there for a while before I hear the lady running to catch up with the Doctor,

"Oi! Doctor! You know I hate the running!" She says making me laugh. I had loved the running when I was traveling with him. Then he takes my hand and smiles looking down at my stomach.

"Wow, Rose Tyler. The defender of the Earth, the Bad Wolf, expecting a baby." He says softly. I take his hand and place it on my stomach and say,

"Not just any baby, our baby. Doctor this is our baby." And he smiles as the baby kicks against his hand. When the red head who I believe is Donna catches up to us she says,

"So you're Rose. How long has it been since he's been gone?"

"Almost 8-5 months or something like that." I say.

"Oh for him it's been almost two years." She says. The Doctor smiles, he's gotten older. I can tell, the bags under his eyes have depend and darkened and his forehead show how much he's been thinking lately. I take my hand and I stroke his cheek with my thumb and then she says, "Well because he's not going to introduce me, I will introduce myself. Donna Noble pleasure to meet you." and we shake hands. I then look at the Doctor and say,

"Come on, Mum's gonna freak when she sees you're back." He grins and then says,

"Don't worry, I've made sure that Donna's made me immune to frequent slapping." And then Donna says,

"In my defence his hand "accidentally" touched my behind. He deserved it."

"We fell into a hole, naturally I'm going to grab the first solid thing I find. I had no knowledge that it was your backside." He says. I laugh and say,

"Well come on back to the house." And then we get a taxi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh why look what day it is. Good old Saturday night, I know I said Sunday's but I have church, then I'm going to see a play and sleeping over at my friend's house right afterwords so yeah, no internet for a while. So this is most likely the last update for this week. Sorry, but I do have another Doctor Who one that I am thinking of putting up later so yeah, stay tuned. (I think it's going to be my 10 and Donna one this time)**

**Well anyway Allons-y! (get it, that was a joke ;D)**

* * *

**UPDATE: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO AND VOTE FOR THE GENDER OF THE BABY! I NEED MORE INPUT, 3 PEOPLE IS HARDLY ANY AND IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOU SO MUCH ;3**

* * *

We enter the house and I'm smiling so wide that my cheeks hurt,

"Mum!" I yell and she runs downstairs,

"Rose are you-?" and then she sees the Doctor and her face turns to pure anger.

"You! How dare you show up! She called you almost three months ago and what do you do, you sit around in your spaceship. What picking up other women! You two timing little cheating alien-thing!" She yells and then slaps him, very hard, apparently harder then Donna ever has,

"Ow!" He cries his hand flying to his cheek, where there is a large red imprint from Mum's hand.

"I swear it. I will slap you until you regenerate, twice!" She screams and slaps him again. That's when I stand in front of him and say,

"Mum don't! He wasn't cheating on me, we aren't even really together if you think about it, he was trying and he did. That's all that matters!" She sighs and says,

"Oh come here you." and then hugs him.

I laugh at Mum's mood change and then she turns to Donna and asks,

"Well who are you?"

"Donna Noble, you must be Jackie. Oh he's scared of you alright. Half the time he was babbling about who he wanted to give his possessions to if you ever had the chance to kill him in his sleep." She says. I laugh and then say,

"Oh were you?" Looking at him. He grins and then says,

"Well I can never be too sure. Especially considering that in your mother's mind I got you pregnant and left you. And knowing any mother, they would chop the bloke's head off if they got the chance." I smile and then say,

"Oh I've missed you so much." and then he smiles and says,

"Not more then I've missed you Rose Tyler."

"I seriously doubt that." I say,

"Honestly?" He asks.

"Yes now come here." I say and then we kiss for a while until Donna says,

"Oi! You two, this is cute and all, but there are two other people in the room that kind of want to be filled in on the story. Or well I do anyways. Jackie most likely knows the story. But I don't." I smile and then when we separate I peck his cheek and say,

"Well she does deserve to know."

"From the beginning?" He asks. I smile and say,

"Yes that will do just perfectly." and then we go to the couch and sit down

* * *

**Have a great week :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**So within the next few hours i will be closing the voting on the poll for the gender of the baby, It will be closed at approximately 3pm or so Eastern Time so that I can continue to write this. So yeah, please go vote if you want to have a say, so far I have 11 people that have voted for the gender and I would like to get at least another 9 or so before 3pm. So 3 hours after this is posted, or nope, two after this is posted the voting will be closed.**

**Enjoy this next chapter :3**

* * *

I wake up with his arms wrapped protectively around me. He's still sleeping. I smile and then kiss him and he eventually wakes up and says,

"Good Morning my Rose." I smile and then say,

"Morning Doctor." I could seriously get used to waking up next to him with his arms wrapped around me in a warm loving and protective way. It's been three weeks and I can tell he's itching to run off. I stroke his cheek with my thumb and then he says,

"Ready to get up."

"Do I have to?" I ask, I was always so tired that I just wanted to curl up and sleep forever.

"Well I did have a surprise planned for today. And Donna told me that if we're not up by noon. Then she'll drag us in our pajamas to the movies with her, she doesn't like to go into public places alone." He says smiling. I smile back and then say,

"If we must." and he helps me up at eight and a half months I seriously can not wait for it to be over and for the baby to come.

We have a great day out, movies with Donna and Mum. And for dinner we go to the place that serves the best chips and won't complain if you want chocolate sauce on them, I have had odd cravings lately and now it's just me and the Doctor. We're walking back up to the house and then he turns to me and says,

"Rose Tyler I love you."

"I love you too. Doctor." I say and then I go to kiss him when I lowers on one knee and then pulls out a small case and opens it to reveal a golden band with a small diamond in the center. Not the most impressive, but beautiful none the less.

"I'm just going to get strait to the point. Rose Tyler will you marry me?" He asks. I then say the first thing that comes to my head,

"Oh my god yes!" And he slips the ring on my finger and I throw my arms around him and kiss him. And as I do I feel a cramp, and then it goes away. But it's really strong. "Ah." I say.

"Rose?" He asks. It takes me a while to run through what the pains could be as they come until my eyes widen and I say,

"I think that I'm going to have the baby soon." And just as I do, I feel a stream of liquid running down my leg.

"What makes you say that?" He asks.

"My water just broke." I say.

* * *

**Oh now it's getting intense, stay tuned for a new chapter tonight (maybe, I've had serious writers block lately)**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's 12:03 in the morning so technically it's Sunday, and I am updating this story because I just finished it and it's amazing and I got bored and I can't sleep(even though I should try and get back into my school sleep routine, school starts on the 21st and it's the third ahhh scary high school!)**

**Well Enjoy :3**

* * *

By the time we get to the hospital because Mum had a little fit when Dad wasn't answering his phone, it was horrible. I could barely stand the pain was so bad. They take me back to do some tests and they give me a shot that helps the pain go away. Donna's sitting next to me with Dad while Mum and the Doctor are getting dressed into their scrubs so they can be with me. Dad's going to wait in the waiting room with Donna because they said only two people could come in at most. And naturally Mum was the first in line, of course she shoved the Doctor along with here.

"Don't worry Rose, you'll be just fine." Donna says. I smile and say,

"Thanks Donna." Cringing as another pain shoots through me. Dad takes my hand and says,

"Sweetheart, just know that your mother and I are supporting you 100%." I smile and then say,

"Thanks Dad." and cringe again, it just got a whole lot worse. The nurse comes in and says,

"Hello Rose! How are we doing?"

"Alright I guess." I'm able to spit out quickly as I'm cringing, gripping the metal handlebars. The nurse looks at me and then says,

"Well, I think that it's time we get this show on the road!" I sit up abruptly,

"What, right now?" I ask.

"Yes right now Miss. Tyler, now stay calm." She says

"I'm going to have the baby, right now?" I ask again.

"Yes right now, your partner and your mother are all ready and waiting." She says and then as they wheel me out Donna and Dad are following,

"We'll be waiting when you come out sweetheart." Dad says

"Don't give up and give 'em a good slap if you feel the need." Donna says as I'm wheeled into a room.

* * *

**One More Chapter, ahhh I know you hate me for making you suffer and wait for so long XD I'm debating whether I should just put up Chapter 11 Now, or wait until later tonight...**

**Please Review thank you so much :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, it's 12:06 in the morning and I'm just gonna finish up this story because again, I can't sleep at all. -_-**

**Well enjoy :3**

* * *

"Come on Rose you can do it." mum says,

"Mum if you say that one more time I am going to-!" I start but then my mind draws a blank.

"Rose just ignore her focus on-" The Doctor starts,

"I don't bloody care about what you think! Just, just shut you're big fat alien mouth!" I say again, tightening my grip on their hands. It's been three hours and I'm going to die.

"You're almost there Miss. Tyler, just a few more." The medical doctor calls up to me, though I barely hear them.

"Hear that Rose you're almost do-" The Doctor starts.

"Oh. My. God. Just SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU BLUNDERING ALIEN IDIOT!" I yell and he just laughs and says,

"You're sounding more like Donna then Donna does."

"BE QUIET!" I yell and then the medical doctor says,

"One more big push sweetheart." And with that I hear a faint cry.

"Congratulations on your new baby girl." The medical doctor says

I look at the Doctor who's smiling and he takes the hand that I haven't most likely broken and places it on one side of my head, gently stroking my hair and he says,

"Rose Tyler, the defender of the Earth. The Bad Wolf. A Mum." And then I sit up and I see her. My little baby girl. I lean over and then say,

"Oh my god!" and hold out my arms and they hand her to me. I start to tear up again. She looked just like the Doctor, had his eyes and nose and chin and everything. The Doctor smiles and crouches down so he's more nearer my level. I hold her close to me and then kiss her cheeks her nose and her hands. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your whole life?" I ask the Doctor looking at him. I see a far away look in his eyes. Like he's worlds and galaxy's away. He was thinking of them, his family before the war. I look at him and then say,

"Doctor, it's going to be alright. I know you're scared that you're going to screw up somehow, but you won't. You're the most brilliant and amazing man in the world and I just know that you're going to be an even more amazing father." And then hand her to him. I see another look in his eyes, they're sparkling with un-shed tears, pride, and absolute love.

"Carly Elizabeth." he says

"What?" I ask slightly confused

"Those were the names of my two daughters back before the war. And I know that we haven't discussed names yet, but I think they suit her." He says again. I smile and then say,

"Then Carly Elizabeth it shall be." And then he looks at me and says,

"Rose Tyler you are so perfect and I love you so much."

"I love you too." I say and then our lips meet and everything, is perfect and just how it should be.

_**The End3**_

* * *

**So yeah that's the end to one of my many, 10Rose stories and please expect another one to start later today (maybe related to this but most likely not) But I hope you liked this story because I had fun writing it and epically the fluffy stuff at the end. I love writing the fluffy stuff 3**

**Love you guys :3**


	12. ANNOUNCMENT!

**Okay guys so I put up another story (10/Rose of course) and I think you guys would like it so it's called 'Wedding Surprises' it has nothing to do with this story actually but I think you guys may like it if you liked this one :D  
**

**You should go read it. It may not be the best, but you may enjoy it :3 thank you  
**


End file.
